La groupie OS  Concours Fantasme
by Nathy91
Summary: Une fan qui ne rêve que d'une chose rencontré son idole, la rencontrera t elle?  UN Alice/ Jaz pour changer un peu


**TWILIGHT OU L'UNIVERS DES FANTASMES : ONE SHOT CONTEST**

**Fantasme : **La groupie

**Fantasmeuse : Nathy**

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à SM, moi je ne fais que jouer avec Bella et Edward pour mon plus grand plaisir.**

**Pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur : h t t p : / / damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr /**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°00000000000000°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**La groupie **

Depuis l'annonce des dates de la tournée de mon idole à Seattle je ne tenais plus en place, je me repassais encore plus que d'ordinaire ses albums en boucle. Je participais à tous les concours radio qui organisait cette tournée dans l'espoir de gagner un pass V.I.P. J'étais incollable sur leur parcours, fans des premiers jours jusqu'à ce jour.

Il fallait être rapide et ne pas avoir peur d'y passer du temps avec leurs numéros à sélection vocale combien de fois avais-je composée ce numéro ? Je ne le savais plus mais ma facture téléphonique saura me le rappeler, mais tant pis j'en avais tant besoin, je m'imaginais dans la loge avec le groupe que je chérissais et tout particulièrement Jaz. Mais bon le rêve est permis non ?

Bon encore une journée avant le concert je devais m'y rendre avec un groupe d'étudiants, un peu déjantés de Forks, ayant fait une mauvaise rencontre sur la route avec un sapin ma voiture, avait rendu l'âme. J'étais donc revenue au stade de piéton, à devoir braver la pluie et le froid glacial du comté de Washington.

Rosalie s'était décommandée en début de semaine, car Emmett son petit ami avait un match de baseball important, et avait sollicité sa présence pour lui porter chance, du coup je me retrouvais seule, je ne lui en voulais pas elle n'appréciait pas autant que moi ce groupe, et avait acceptée juste pour me faire plaisir. J'avais déjà tout préparée, ma tenue, l'appareil photo et même un cadeau pour le groupe.

Mais pour l'heure je me rendais au travail, mon Iphone en mode radio sur les oreilles en attendant le car lorsque le top pour la dernière chance de sélection retentie ….

Mon cœur battait fort en entendant les sonneries interminables, avant qu'une voix ne résonne.

**« Bonjour pouvez vous me donner votre nom et votre numéro, on vous rappellera si vous êtes sélectionnée. »**

**« Alice Cullen 503-6969 »**

Un bip retentissait…. ma batterie ….non non pas maintenant je suis maudite, faite qu'elle tienne le temps qu'ils me rappellent, je sortais mon chargeur de mon sac et entrait dans le bar qui se trouvais derrière l'arrêt de bus, je me dirigeais vers les toilettes cherchant une prise, vite, vite pas une minute à perdre le deuxième bip de rappel avant l'extinction de téléphone. Mes gestes étaient désordonnés je devais me ressaisir la prise enfoncée et hop par magie le sigle de charge apparaissait.

Je serrai mon téléphone contre ma poitrine priant pour qu'il sonne que je sois celle qui aurait le droit à cette dernière chance. Les minutes me semblaient interminables je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de repasser en mode radio trop peur de louper l'appel, il fallait à tout prix qu'il sonne, j'en avais même les larmes aux yeux.

On toquait à la porte unique des toilettes, mais je ne pouvais pas sortir, non pas encore, je ne le pouvais pas.

**« Désolée c'est occupée. »**

**« Oui mais dépêchez-vous y a urgence. »**

**« Oui, oui je fais mon possible ! »**

Je regardais mon téléphone en le menaçant s'il ne se mettait pas vite à sonner il allait finir dans la cuvette du cabinet.

La sonnerie d'**Ugly girl **se mit enfin à retentir, je décrochais dans un état fébrile, et le portais à l'oreille.

**« Allo Mme Alice Cullen ? Je vous annonce que vous avez été sélectionnée, veuillez patienter vous aller passer à l'antenne, surtout n'oubliez pas de remercier NTR, je compte sur vous. »**

**« Oui Ok pas de problèmes. »**

**« TOC TOC ! Eh ce n'est pas un bureau ouvrez ! Ou je fais venir le patron pour ouvrir la porte ! »**

Mince je l'avais oubliée celle là.

**« J'ai presque finie désolée. »**

**« Allo ! Alice ! Alors ça fais quoi d'être l'heureuse gagnante du dernier pass V.I.P pour le concert de demain ? »**

**« J'suis la plus heureuse des Fans des 100 Monkeys si vous saviez, je remercie NTR pour ce billet Oh oui milles mercis. »**

**« Ne quittez pas, on vous donne les indications pour venir retirer votre Pass hors antenne. »**

**« Ok, promis je ne bouge pas. »**

Ma batterie avait rechargée un peu je débranchais la prise et sortait enfin des toilettes laissant la place à la furie qui m'incendiait du regard. Je lui servais un grand sourire l'Iphone rivé à l'oreille.

**« Donc voilà vous devez vous présenter, deux heures avant le concert à la porte « J » munie de votre carte d'identité vous en avez une ? Votre nom et prénom sont bien Cullen Alice vous habitez où ? »**

**« Oui j'en ai une c'est bien ça j'habite Forks, vous voulez l'adresse complète ? »**

**« Non, pas besoin je ne pense pas avoir plusieurs personnes de ce nom sur cette ville. »**

**« C'est sur, donc demain 2Heures avant porte « J » J'y serai je viendrai même à pied s'il le faut. »**

**« Ok donc à demain et merci d'écouter NTR »**

Au moment où j'arrivais à l'arrêt de bus le car venait de partir, mais je m'en foutais j'étais sur mon petit nuage, j'allais être en retard au travail, ma collègue qui était à l'arrêt avec moi allait pouvoir dire que j'avais dû me rendre au bar, je ne lui parlais pas trop mais elle pouvait glisser dans la conversation qu'elle m'avait aperçue. Du coup je décidais de rentrer chez moi et de me faire passer pour malade.

J'envoyais un SMS à mon boss pour lui annoncer mon absence imprévue.

'**Désolée vomissements en attendant le car, préférable de rester au chaud, à Lundi'**

'**Ok soigne-toi bien et bon concert pour demain'**

Mon boss était un type chouette, il faut dire qu'en trois ans je n'avais jamais manquée une seule journée, et comme styliste je restais parfois tard, pour boucler les catalogues, là tout était déjà bouclé et j'avais même de l'avance sur le suivant.

Je remettais mon téléphone en charge, et allumais mon MAC pour trouver une location de voiture pour le lendemain, car il n'était pas question d'arriver en retard, et ne sachant pas jusqu'à quel moment les V.I.P pouvaient rester il me fallait bien un moyen de rentrer.

Le temps de faire le rapide tour, de l'unique agence de location d'ici voir les disponibilités et les tarifs. Déjà un mois sans voiture j'avais économisé l'essence et l'assurance, donc je pouvais me faire plaisir. J'avais le choix entre une Volvo C30 et une Golf sport, j'optais pour la Volvo je trouvais sa ligne différente des voitures habituelles un peu comme moi, hors du commun. C'était un peu pour cela que j'avais peu d'amis et encore moins de petits amis je les faisais fuir, entre mon look et mes horaires, ma passion pour la mode et le shopping, ma vie allait bien trop vite pour la gente masculine. Je savais que de toutes manières je saurais reconnaitre celui qui fera mon bonheur, quand je le croiserai et je m'imaginais si souvent dans les bras de Jaz qu'aucun homme ne pouvaient rivaliser.

Réservation faite, du coup j'allais changer ma tenue prévue, je porterais de la dentelle rouge sang, une jupe plissée, des bas de laine noire, des bottes à talons, un chemisier rouge ouvert avec un top sans manche à l'encolure large laissant apercevoir ma lingerie.

J'étais sûre qu'au moins j'allais être regardée, je mettrai tout de mon coté pour l'être en tout cas, depuis le temps que j'attendais ce moment, cette opportunité de pouvoir l'approcher de pouvoir lui parler, faites que je puisse passer ne serait-ce que cinq minutes seule avec lui.

Il était déjà midi Rosalie était en coupure j'allais comme d'habitude l'appeler pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, à moins qu'elle n'ait écoutée la radio ce matin ? Je savais qu'elle était souvent à l'écoute pendant son travail elle avait la possibilité de le faire c'est d'ailleurs elle qui m'avait informée des sélections pour gagner ce Pass.

**« Allo Rosiiie alors comment vas-tu ? Pas trop fatiguée de ta journée? »**

**« Alice, non ça va moi je termine dans deux heures alors ça va et toi ? Alors c'est demain le grand jour tu y vas toujours avec ce ringard de Mike et ses copains ? »**

**« OHH oui c'est demain et non j'ai louée une voiture pour y aller, parce que je dois y être avant, je vais assister aux répétitions et à la préparation du groupe, vois-tu. »**

**« Non ? Ne me dis pas ? ! Que la Alice de ce matin c'était… »**

**« Eh oui en plein dans le mille ! C'était bien moi je suis déçue que tu ne m'ais pas reconnue. »**

**« Que veux-tu, les passagers se sont déjà plains à la direction et tu sais que j'ai besoin de ce job d'ambulancière, pour poursuivre mes cours de mécanique, alors je mets en sourdine. Je suis super contente pour toi, tu le mérites ils doivent plus pouvoir te tenir au boulot. »**

**« Oh pas de problèmes j'y suis pas allée, j'ai envoyé un SMS à Edward en lui disant que j'étais nauséeuse ce matin. »**

**« Ah j'suis morte de rire sacrée petit lutin, tu ne manques pas d'air mais bon je pense que c'est mieux pour eux ils auraient finis par devenir dingue à t'entendre chanter et sautiller toute la journée. »**

**« Oui j'ai eu pitié d'eux, non mais tu sais j'ai loupée le car et j'étais encore sur mon petit nuage, et franchement j'aurai pas eu le temps de tout revérifier, ma tenue, la voiture, ah ça me fait penser que je dois téléphoner aux Newton pour annuler ma place dans le Van, et ça me soulage. Du coup j'ai ma place en trop, je vais voir s'il y a des demandes pour le concert, au pire je l'offrirai à quelqu'un. »**

**« Tu prendras des photos hein je veux voir le groupe de plus prêt, et tu me feras un rapport détaillé, dimanche à la première heure je serai chez toi. »**

**« Rosiiiieee Stop non pas la première heure ai un peu pitié de moi tu sais combien le sommeil est important pour ma petite personne, disons plutôt vers 15 heures ok ? »**

**« Bon d'accord, amuse-toi bien, ma belle. »**

Je remettais la musique en augmentant le volume, passant de 'the monkey song' à 'orson brawl' et 'Kolpix'. Me remémorant le clip de 'Ugly girl', voir Jaz se maquiller les lèvres et les recouvrir de ce rouge foncé me faisait fondre.

Je retrouvais sur le journal local le numéro de la boutique des parents de Mike, pour prévenir que je ne serai pas du voyage, je ne voulais pas avoir à lui parler et savais que sa mère ferait la commission. Je prenais ma voix mielleuse pour l'appeler, elle avait plus d'une fois eu des vues sur une éventuelle relation entre son fils et moi dans le passé. Mais plus du tout depuis mon retour de la Fac, on se demande pourquoi ?

« Madame Newton, bonjour je suis Alice Cullen, je ne sais plus ce que j'ai fait du numéro de Mike, c'était pour le prévenir que je ne pourrais pas me rendre à Seattle avec lui demain soir, pourriez-vous l'avertir ? »

« Oh mais bien sûre Alice tu peux compter sur moi, c'est bien dommage que tu ne puisses t'y rendre. »

« Eh oui, que voulez-vous on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut, bon je dois vous laisser on m'attend au revoir et encore merci. »

Vieille bique, un peu plus elle allait être gentille avec moi, enfin bref passons tout était réglé, je me préparais un plateau repas, griffonnais quelques tenues - que les clips que je regardai m'inspiraient - et je ne tardais pas trop à aller me coucher, j'avais passée un vendredi idéal. J'avais même programmée mon réveil sur 10 heures pour un petit déjeuner et une préparation en règle. Je m'endormais en imaginant la journée du lendemain et je rêvais.

Je me voyais dans la loge avec Jaz, je lui faisais un massage pour le détendre après le concert, il sortait tout juste de sous la douche, une simple serviette éponge à sa taille cachait son intimité, et plus je le massais plus la serviette glissait, je lui demandais de se retourner afin de poursuivre il s'exécutait faisant tomber la serviette et laissant apparaitre son sexe tendu que je devais aussi masser délicatement du bout de ma langue, la croupe en l'air attendant ses mains baladeuses sous ma jupe plissée, ses doigts titillaient mon paquet de nerf à fleur de peau surexcité, et déjà détrempé ils faisaient des miracles je finissais par m'empaler sur son pieu le chevauchant jusqu'à …..

Bip bip bip bip…GRRR satané réveil toujours au mauvais moment.

Horreur je détestais me lever, d'autant plus lorsque c'était le weekend, mais là c'était différent, cette fois mon réveil allait survivre même à cette heure si matinal, je m'étirais ouvrais les yeux en grand et souriais .C'était une journée de rêve alors je devais tout mettre en place pour chasser toutes idées noires et mauvaises ondes, je remettais la musique, me dirigeais vers la cuisine, un bol de thé, un kiwi, un toast et un peu de sirop d'érable.

Puis direction la salle de bain le temps que l'eau coule, je vérifiais mes sourcils et me posais un masque de jour hydratant, j'ouvrais mon peignoir et glissais dans la baignoire le bain moussant à la goyave et piment était vraiment enivrant. Je me détendais j'étais bien, le temps de pause du masque était passé, je me rinçais, me séchais et m'étalais la crème pour le corps au même parfum que le bain moussant, une fois crémée, je m'occupais de mes ongles le vernis avait besoin d'être refait, je voulais être parfaite jusqu'au bout des ongles.

Mine de rien il était déjà 13 heures il me fallait me presser, je m'habillais , lissais mes cheveux, me maquillais , une fois prête je me regardais sous tous les angles possible, j'ouvrais mon sac, vérifiais le fait d'avoir ma carte d'identité, mon Iphone, permis de conduire, appareil photo, stylo et bloc qui ne me quittaient jamais et le cadeau spécial 100 Monkey , une idée de pochette pour leur prochain album j'avais travailler sur ce projet durant des semaines, dès que j'avais appris qu'ils allaient passer dans le coin. Ce n'étais pas un truc acheté mais quelque chose que j'avais créé pour eux et qui reflétais ce qu'ils représentaient et une partie des chansons de leur répertoire, actuel et aux allusions des futures chansons du prochain album.

14 heures plus une minute à perdre, je devais aller récupérer la Volvo et prendre la route au plus vite. J'avais au moins trois heures de route, juste une heure de marge, mais bon à cette heure là je n'aurais pas trop de difficultés à trouver une place pour me garer au plus prêt possible.

La pluie avait enfin cessée de tomber, je roulais en essayant de ne pas trop enfreindre le code de la route, me rappelant ma dernière expérience avec le sapin. La circulation était fluide j'arrivais avec un peu plus d'avance que prévue, je laissai la Volvo au parking surveillé de la salle de concert, au mois on pouvait en sortir à toutes heures.

Je cherchais un endroit pour prendre un petit café revoir mon maquillage, et je notais les questions qui me passaient par la tête, pour les leur poser, plus les minutes passaient et plus j'étais crispée, mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite dans ma poitrine, je réglais mon café et entamais un repérage des lieux profitant même d'une éclaircie pour faire le tour complet de l'arène où ma vie allait prendre une autre tournure.

La Porte 'J' : il y avait déjà deux autres personnes qui comme moi avaient eues un Pass VIP, un homme et une jeune fille d'à peine 16 ans, je me demandais bien ce qu'elle pouvait faire là, je restais en retrait et j'écoutais.

Elle était excitée comme une pile électrique, elle disait adorer les chansons du groupe dont sa mère était fan mais comme elle ne pouvait pas venir pour des raisons de santé, elle avait envoyée sa fille en mission pour récupérer autographes, photos et si possible une bande enregistrée du concert.

Mais bon il ne fallait pas se faire d'idées, les enregistrements du concert n'allaient pas être possible peut -être aurions nous un soupçon d'avant première dans les loges ?

L'homme lui avait gagné le pass, il avait découvert le groupe par son ex petite amie, et par nostalgie il avait tenté sa chance et il était là. J'étais donc la seule réelle fan ce qui me réjouissais et me navrais à la fois, mais le bon côté des choses était qu'au moins j'allais pouvoir les approcher sans avoir à batailler contre une horde de groupies déchaînées.

18h la porte s'ouvrait enfin, mon visage s'illuminait d'un coup, le souffle court j'avançais , le gardien vérifiait nos identités à l'intérieur, et nous guidait dans la salle, les Monkeys étaient en pleine répétition et réglaient les derniers détails avec la régie pour l'éclairage et la sono, ils étaient tous là en jeans et tee-shirt, ça changeait de leur tenue de scène, je m'étais avancée jusqu'aux marches de la scène, attirée comme un papillon par la lumière, moi c'était son sourire aux dents éclatantes et ses yeux gris verts qui m'hypnotisaient, je chantais avec eux dans ma tête et à tue tête sans même m'en rendre compte.

Jaz lançait un regard à ses camarades et s'approchait de moi.

« Enchanté je suis… »

« Oh je sais qui tu es, moi c'est Alice je suis désolée je vous dérange pour les répétitions, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

« Ne le soit pas, je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance, tu chantes bien tu sais aller viens on va essayer un truc. »

Il me faisait monter sur les planches demandant au reste du groupe de reprendre le morceau qu'il accompagnait à la guitare _« son Annabelle »_ c'était ainsi qu'il la nommait.

« Alice à toi de chanter surtout lâche-toi. »

J'étais rouge de honte mais reprenais vite une grande inspiration et me lançais, après tout je n'allais pas me dégonfler en plus j'adorais cette chanson Ugly Girl.

She was young  
But she liked to act younger than she was  
She was Dumb  
But she liked to act more dumb than she was  
For such a young,dumb impetious thing  
Says if she goes then she'll go smilling  
And of course, she'll leave a beautiful corpse

The problem with you's the problem with this world (x3)  
It's an ugly world and you're, you're an ugly girl

Giveittome giveittome

She wants to be grace kelly  
But she has no grace  
She's always falling down on her pretty painted face  
well men call her pretty  
because she's pretty funny  
She's always after the millionaire's money  
But she don't care for anyone else but herself  
She don't care for anyone else but herself

The problem with you's the problem with this world  
it's and ugly world and you're an ugly girl(x2)  
The problem with you's the problem with this world(x3)  
it's an ugly world and you're an ugly girl

FUNKY!

Nous enchainions sur un medley de leurs titres, c'était vraiment génial même dans mes rêves les plus fous je n'aurais jamais imaginée, pouvoir chanter avec eux, les voir d'aussi prêt. Cette complicité entre le groupe et moi était si forte que j'avais presque l'impression d'en faire partie. Si j'étais en plein rêve eh bien faite que jamais je ne me réveille, je vibrais sur les accords d'Annabelle, les sourires et regards que me renvoyait Jaz me transportait et me liquéfiait sur place.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de pur bonheur j'étais en nage et rien pour me changer, quelle cruche Ben et Jerard lancèrent l'idée d'une douche avant le concert, Jaz me murmurai à l'oreille.

**« Veux-tu-toi aussi te doucher ? Je te prêterais un costume comme ça tu seras avec nous sur la scène ce soir ça te dit ? »**

**« Quoi ? Heu oh oui, merci je suis au paradis, pince-moi s'il te plait je veux être sur de ne pas rêver. »**

**« Aie ça fait mal mais c'est trop bon. »**

Je lui sautais au cou et l'embrassais sur la joue, mais il tourna la tête et nos lèvres entrèrent en contact. Un frisson comme une décharge électrique nous traversa, c'était indescriptible. Il était aussi troublé que moi, et pour me rassurer il m'embrassa derechef en demandant l'accès à ma bouche, je lui autorisai sans me faire prier. C'était l'osmose, la lave qui se trouvait de mon bas ventre était en effervescence. Il m'entraina dans les coulisses laissant derrière nous le reste du groupe et les deux autre VIP, plus rien d'autre que nous n'importait, nous étions dans une bulle de sensations et d'émotions. Dans sa loge il m'entraînait refermant l'accès derrière nous, il me plaquait dos au mur nous nous effeuillions nous avions un réel besoin de sentir nos peaux l'une contre l'autre, mon corps le réclamait, j'avais faim de lui depuis si longtemps, j'avais la fièvre et lui aussi.

**« Nous avons une heure avant le début du concert, si tu es d'accord je vais poser Annabelle et m'occuper de te faire vibrer, je te trouve tout à fait à mon goût, tu me fais un effet pas possible. »**

**« Je suis totalement et littéralement partante pour tout ce que tu veux, depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment j'en ai si souvent rêvée. »**

**« Hummm ta peau si douce, ton parfum et tes dessous me rendent fou, t'es si pétillante. »**

**« Prends-moi, fais-moi vibrer, tu me rends folle, t'es mon idole, je suis ta plus grande fan, et si tu le désir je peux être une amante parfaite. »**

Il délogea mon sein gauche de mon soutien gorge, le caressa du bout des doigts tout en m'embrassant fougueusement, mes mains finissaient de défaire la ceinture de son jeans. Le faisant glisser à ses pieds, son caleçon m'offrait une vue plus qu'appétissante sur son érection prédominante, je passai ma main par la poche, caressant et découvrant son membre tendu, m'activant en de légers vas et vient sur sa longueur, lui arrachant des gémissements.

Il quitta ma bouche pour gober mon auréole et décrocha mon haut. Ma poitrine entière était à sa merci, je sentais sa main libre descendre à la fermeture de ma jupe qui se retrouva aussitôt à terre, mon tanga, mes bottes et bas de laine étaient les seuls vêtements qui me restaient.

Lui n'avait plus que son caleçon et ses chaussettes, je m'accroupie pour lui baisser le dernier rempart à sa virilité, pour l'embrasser, la lécher, la prendre en bouche. Elle était si douce si large et longue j'avais du mal à la prendre totalement dans la bouche mais cette caresse buccale semblait être appréciée, j'aspirais, suçotais, mordillais, tout en malaxant ses bourses toutes dures prêtes à exploser.

**« HUMMM OHH OUIII C'EST BONNN ! »**

J'étais fière de l'effet que je lui faisais, une chose était sûre, j'allais lui laisser un bon souvenir. Il me faisait remonter à sa bouche, tout en retirant mon tanga ne laissant plus que mes bas, il me prit dans ses bras, me posa sur la console qui servait au maquillage, le dos contre le miroir. Il me retirait mes bottes, et sensuellement faisait glisser mes bas et les envoyait rejoindre le reste des affaires, il ôtait ses chaussette par la même occasion, posait ses lèvres sur mes cuisses pour arriver jusqu'à ma féminité, déjà plus qu'humidifiée.

Il m'arracha des gémissements d'une telle intensité que j'en eus des spasmes et orgasmes, comme jamais je n'en avais ressentie jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il était si parfait encore mieux que dans mes rêves les plus fous. Sa langue faisait des miracles avec mon clitoris je me sentais couler et ses doigts plongés en moi, c'était si bon si orgasmique. Mais il m'en fallait plus je le voulais lui, il le comprit et se présenta à mon entrée, ses yeux rivés dans les miens attendant la permission d'entrer, il frottait son membre sur mon paquet de nerf ce qui m'excitait encore plus.

**« ARGHHH VIENS PRENDS-MOI JE N'EN PEUX PLUS JE SUIS A TOI ! »**

Il s'incéra en moi doucement et profondément, je criais. Il était si long, si large que je me sentais remplie mais j'aimais ça. J'aimais sentir son sexe dans le mien. Ses coups de butoirs au fond de mon antre. Je relevais mes jambes pour le ressentir encore plus profondément en moi, mon sexe se contractait autour du sien, nous étions à bout de souffle. Le miroir était recouvert de buée, nos corps en sueur, suite à nos accords avec ardeur et grandeur nous inondaient de bonheur.

Je ne pouvais plus me retenir je le sentais prêt à venir me rejoindre dans l'orgasme et ce fut l'explosion total et phénoménale, un vrai festival de sensations, j'en pleurais même tant c'était bon. J'étais déjà en manque, j'avais peur que je ne puisse pas recommencer, peur qu'il me repousse maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Il me regardait les yeux rivés sur mes larmes et me demandait.

**« C'est bien la première fois que je fais cet effet là, à quelqu'un, je t'ai fait mal ? »**

**« Non c'est que j'ai peur de ne pouvoir recommencer encore et encore ses accords parfaits, je suis plus que fan, je suis groupie de toi, de ton corps. Tu as su me faire vibrer au point de non retour, tu vas partir et m'oublier, mais de toi je garderai gravé au fond de moi ce moment pour l'éternité. »**

Il prit mon visage en coupe, essuya mes larmes de ses pouces et m'embrassa tendrement et me murmura.

**« Tu sais tu pourrais venir avec moi, à moins que tu ne sois trop attaché à cette ville. Nous ne repartons que dans trois jours, à toi de décider, mais sache que je serai le plus heureux des hommes. »**

Nos lèvres se rejoignirent, et si on n'avait pas frappé à la porte pour nous rappeler l'horaire, je crois bien que nous aurions pu remettre ça. Nous passions vite fait sous la douche il me passait un costume comme il me l'avait proposée et m'entraîna sur la scène, et m'embrassait avant le levé du rideau. Le concert dura plus de deux heures, c'était merveilleux, mon choix était fait. Ici rien ne me retenait, ma meilleure amie avait trouvée sa moitié, mon travail me plaisait mais dans la vie ce n'est pas ça le plus important, eh puis je pouvais toujours créer et envoyer mes croquis, de nos jours les vidéos conférences facilitaient les choses.

Une fois le concert terminé nous allions manger avec le groupe, les autres VIP étaient partis, je proposais à Jaz de venir passer le reste de la nuit chez moi, avant de lui donner ma décision, et comme il l'avait dit nous avions trois jours pour faire plus ample connaissance.

°°°°°°0000000°°°°°°°

**Voilà c'est fini alors ?**

**Vos impressions ? Je sais le lemon est cours classique mais je voulais retranscrire un fantasme qui m'a été suggérer par Cathie, un concert, un guitariste, un tour dans la voilà ce que ça a donné.**

**Une petite rewiev n'hésitez pas cliquez sur la bulle bleue.**

**Promis je vous répondrais**

**Kiss**

**A++ Nathy**


End file.
